With Burning Passion
by ObsidianTheHedgehog
Summary: Another Shadourge. When Shadow begins to get feelings for one who is already taken, will he be able to control himself not to do anything he will regret?
1. The Prologue

My Second love story, yet again shadourge :D I hope you enjoy "With Burning Passion"

Love, I hate it, being in love, that's just worse!

I'm the ultimate life form, I shouldn't get 'crushes' as the girls put it at this cursed boarding school.

So why?

Why am I the one who has to bloody fall in love, and what makes matters worse is that the one I love...is a male!

That's right, I am in love with the emerald hedgehog Scourge.

It burns for me to admit it, but the more I tell myself, the more I can feel my heart racing, 'just one more glimpse' I say to myself, I just want to look at his shinning sapphire eyes.

No! I will not let myself think that way, I am not gay, no no no, I don't have anything against them, just no!

"Shadow?"


	2. Cafeteria Maddness

Chapter 2 of With Burning Passion

Shadows P.O.V

"Oh, Sonic" I replied, not paying him too much attention, I couldn't be bothered, I just continue to stare into the empty white sink, my face dripping with the cold water I splashed on my face a few minutes before Sonic arrived.

"Are you alright" Sonic seemed sincere enough, but I keep my focus on the sink "I'm fine, thanks, lets get too class before Ms Paws rips our faces off for being late"

Scourges P.O.V.

_Why should I worry..._

_why should I ca~are..._

_And even when I cross that line..._

_I got street savior faire_

_Whoo, whoo whoo whoo whoo~_

"That was great Scourge! See, I told you we would find something you would enjoy and to be honest, you were really good!"

"I know, I'm just brilliant like that, ain't I?" I reply smugly to the music teacher, who just smiled back.

_The school bell goes, 2nd lesson is over and lunch starts, Scourges p.o.v._

I get in line with my mate, Anti-Tails or A-T as I like too call him, it makes things easier around the goodie two shoes Tails. As we both grab a gray tray next too us, A-T whispers something in my ear

"Scourge..." He pauses, looking around, I look at him raising an eyebrow before he continues "there's a rumor going around..." he pauses again 'for heavens sake just tell me' "this lunch, all the teachers will be in a meeting, not supervising us..." he grins evilly "I like the way your thinking, you should think like this more often" I begin to chuckle loudly, tilting my head back and shutting my eyes to bring about that proper evil laugh before throwing myself over, hunched. I look up to see everyone staring at me in silence, excellent, my my I do know how to pull a crowd. Stepping onto a dinner bench, I look around the large cafeteria.

"FOOOD FIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" I yell at the top of my voice as A-T and anti- Knuckles (A-K) barricade the two doors with dinner tables. Utter chaos erupts as food goes flying in every direction. To get some cover, I back flip off the table and land behind the food counter, in between A-K and A-T, we were in control of the majority of the food in the whole cafeteria, we were bound too win! Grabbing two handfuls of potato mash, I jump onto the counter and hold my hands up high as A-T fly's over and grabs the mash from my hands.

"heh...bombs away" with a smirk, he drops the mash onto Amy's and Blaze's heads, resulting in larges squeals from the girls. I let out a large evil laugh, until I'm interrupted by swede being thrown at me, the orange substance half hitting my head, half going into my ear, growling I look over to see who my competitor is.

"Ah Sonic...should have known you would think you could take me on, but I have the advantage here" A-K puts a opened bottle of spring water in one of my hands, and a blob of lasagna in another. Smirking, I jump down from my counter and walk slow towards Sonic, lifting my ammunition for him too see.

"Let me help you with your appearance, 'bluie'" he backs away from me, only to hit the wall behind him. I splash the water over his face first then shove the lasagna in his face "an improvement already!"

"LEAVE MY SONIC ALONE!" I turn quickly to see a tray come spinning towards me with immense speed "this is gonna hurt-..." I feel the tray hit me in the head and everything go black.


	3. Realization

Chapter threeeeeeeeeee :D still with Scourge!

"Ugh, wha...what happened?" I try to sit up and have a look around, I'm in the nurses room, the bright write walls and the chemically smell is a dead give away.

"You were hit in the head by Amy with a tray" I look to the side to see a ebony and crimson hedgehog sitting by his bed, he had one hand on the bed, he looked half asleep.

"You've been out for hours..." I put my hand to my head only to realize that I was wearing a blood soaked bandage.

"That chick has a hard throw" I moan in a friendly way. Shadow grins at me "i know, trust me, you get in the way of her and Sonic, you could end up well...like this" he points at my head as I chuckle softly "so, who are ya anyhow?"

"I'm Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog"

"so, Shadow, where were you at the food fight? I'm pretty sure I didn't see you-"

"Nowhere" he cut me off, slightly making me jump but more annoying me.

"I'm going to my dorm, goodbye Scourge" and with that, he gets up and leaves me alone in the medical room.

_The next morning, with Scourge_

"Hey how you feeling?" A-T asks, running his hand through his light colored quiff

"heh no need too panic, old Scourge is totally cool, but say, what happened after I passed out?"

"some black and red hedgehog ran up too you and picked you up, he ordered for us to open the door's as you needed medical attention, Fiona tried too come too, but he growled at her to stay back and that was it, we didn't see you or him until well, now I guess" black and red hedgehog...i gasp out loud.

"Shadow!"

"Yeah that's him, weird one he his" I stop listing to A-T, thinking I should go and thank the mysterious hedgehog

"uh yeah, cya A-T!" I run down the corridor, looking for Shadow.

_1__st__ break, with Shadow in the court yard_

"Oh shut up Sonic"

"Not until you tell me what is going on with you and Scourge!"

"Nothing is going on already!"

"Oh really?! Then why did you take him to the nurses office instead of just walking away smirking like you usually do?!" He has a point, why did I help Scourge, I knew I can't have him, so why do I keep trying to make him notice me, damn I should have just walked away!

"Well? I'm waiting Shadow" I turn and walk away from Sonic, I've had enough of his annoying voice

"Oi! Don't you dare turn away from me while I am talking!" suddenly someone runs into me at super speed from behind, as I fall to the ground, I can hear Sonic laughing from close behind. Growling, I get too my feet "you've done it this time Sonic, you really pissed him off" Tails explains, fear filling his words

"Don't worry lil bro, I got this" Sonic does his stupid signature move

"Let me wipe that smirk off your face for you Sonic, Chaos Spear!" I turn quickly throwing three Chaos Spears at him, sending him flying into the brick wall behind

"heh, I am the ultimate, did you really think you could defeat me?" walking up to Sonic, who is laying in a pile of rubble, coughing.

"Shadow, where are you?!" who the hell?!

"Scourge? What do you want? I'm kinda busy right now!-Ugh!" Sonic drives his fist into my gut, catapulting me across the court yard.

"I got ya!" I hear Scourge say, before all of a sudden, I'm caught in mid air, who?

_Neither P.O.V_

Scourge lands, with a passed out Shadow in his arms, he carefully lays the ebony hedgehog on the ground

"Stay out of this Scourge!"

"Make me Sonic!" Scourge yells, his voice full of anger as he charges at Sonic with his elbow out in front of him.

"STOP!"

"Too late sister!" Scourge crashes into Sonic, winding him.

"Nobody hurts my sonic!"

"Not again..." Scourge turns quickly, ducking the flying mallet that the pick hedgehog threw at him

"Now its my turn" The Emerald hedgehog spin blasts towards Amy before moving into a flying kick position

"AMY NO!"

"SONIIIIIC!" Scourge kicks Amy in the stomach then watches as the pink hedgehog falls too the ground. An epic evil laugh erupts from the emerald hedgehog, he had won and he loved it when that happened, especially when it was a unfair fight.

"Thanks Scourge..." Scourge turns to see Shadow trying to clamber to his feet

"Here, let me help ya" the emerald hedgehog dashed to the ebony's side, pulling one black arm over his green shoulder for Shadow to rest on, their faces were only inches apart and both hedgehogs were beginning to blush.

"Well err, Thanks Scourge" Shadow quickly turns his head away from Scourges mussel

"Any time mate!" Scourge grins evilly, as a cover up for his true thoughts and feelings.

Fiona had seen everything.


	4. Together

Part 4 of With Burning Passion, with Shadow.

"if you don't want too get hurt, I suggest you get off of me fox!"

"I saw you with Scourge" Fiona whispered in my ear

"And?"

"I have seen the way you look at him, I swear, if you even try to move on to him, I ill make your life hell"

"I've only ever hit one girl, if you tell me what to do, I will lose my patience, now get off of me and leave me alone Fox!" She didn't listen, her grip on my shoulder's tightened as she keeps me pinned against the wall, I can break free at any time, shes not that strong, but I might hurt her, so I hear what more she has to say.

"Are you threatening me hedgehog?"

"You call it threatening if that makes you happier, now get off"

"If you promise to leave him alone and never talk to him again, you can go"

"Forget it!" I look behind her, by the door of the dark empty classroom, Scourge was watching with a large smirk on his face, I wonder why...

"Very well" I watch as she pushes a button on her bracelet

"*pant* Scourge...come save me quick!" she cries into her communicator, unaware of the fact the emerald hedgehog was behind her, watching.

"Heheh now ill ruin you Shadow!" she pushes her lips against mine as she spins us around so it looks like I'm pinning her against the wall.

"Hey Shadow, hey Slut!" I break free of her grasp, and walk over to Scourge, leaving the fox stunned

"He's been watching the whole time" I explain smugly

"Its not what it looks like I swear!" yells the pleading Fox

"come on Shadow, lets get out of here" Scourge held out his hand and we left the room hand in hand.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT! :D


End file.
